Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai (山本元柳斎 重國, Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni) war der Kommandant der 1. Kompanie sowie der General-Kommandant der Gotei 13. Erscheinung Seine Erscheinung ist die eines alten Mannes mit einem langen weißen Bart und langen wie weißen Augenbrauen. Obwohl er bereits ein hohes Alter erreicht hat, hat er einen sehr muskulösen Körper, welcher von vielen Narben gezeichnet ist. Diese Narben scheinen von vielen Kämpfen in der Vergangenheit zu stammen. Yamamoto trägt die gewöhnliche Kleidung eines Kommandanten, jedoch einige Nummern größer. Auch hat er seinen Haori übergeworfen, anstatt ihn wirklich zu tragen. Persönlichkeit Als General-Kommandant der Gotei 13 ist er bei den Shinigami der Soul Society hoch angesehen, besonders wird dies an dem Beispiel von Sajin Komamura deutlich, der Yamamoto zu solch tiefem Dank verpflichtet, dass er dessen Meinung über seine eigene stellt. Aufgrund seiner immensen Erfahrung ist Yamamoto durch fast nichts zu überraschen, was er dem Öffnen eines Auges anzeigt. Als Oberhaupt der Exekutive der Soul Society befolgt der General-Kommandant genauestens die Gesetze und erwartet, dass jeder andere ihm dies gleichtut. Daher toleriert er keinerlei Befehlsverweigerung oder Ungehorsam und ist bereit, den Übeltäter für seinen Fehler zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Ist Yamamoto jedoch gewohnt ruhig und gelassen, wirkt er beinahe als schliefe er, was nicht zuletzt an seinen nahezu immer geschlossenen Augen liegt. Trotz seines Ansehens wird Yamamoto von seinem ehemaligen Schüler, Shunsui Kyōraku, Yama-jii oder Yamamoto-jiisan genannt, während Jūshirō Ukitake seinen alten Lehrmeister Genryūsai-sensei nennt. Yhwachsagt Yamamoto nach früher alles und jeden für seine Ziele benutzt hätte, was sich jedoch mit der Zeit geändert habe. Yamamoto selbst verachtet sein frühres selbst und würde heute niemals z.B. jemanden aus der Menschenwelt mit seinen Problemen belasten, weshalb er sich später auch nicht von Orhime seinen Arm heilen lies oder Ichigo nicht schon anfang an in seine Strategie für den Kampf gegen Aizen einspannte. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Shigekuni Yamamoto-"Eijisai" in jüngeren Jahren Yamamoto gründete die Shinigamiakademie 2000 Jahre vor der eigentlichen Bleach-Storyline. Yamamamoto war auch Mitbegründer der Gotei 13 und selbst einer der ersten 13 Komandanten. Doch galten die Kommandanten damals als rücksichtslos, grausam und furchterregend. Yamamoto selbst galt als jemand, der alles und jeden benutzt um sich einen Sieg zu sichern und dabei auch keine Rücksicht auf die Leben seiner eigenen Männer kannte. Nachdem aber eine Zeit des Friedens einkehrte, legte Yamamoto sein Verhalten ab. Er sah fortan sein frühres Ich als grausames Monster an, von dem er hoffte, dass es nie zurückkehre. Aufgrund einer Narbe die dem Kanjizeichen "Ei" auf seiner Stirn nannte ein Freund Yamamoto "Eijisai". Der junge Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe hörte dies und nannte Yamamoto ebenfalls so, obwohl dieser seinen Spitznamen hasste. Dennoch meinte Chojirio, er könne ihn nicht einfach mit seinem richtigen Namen ansprechen, da er Yamamoto dafür zu sehr bewunderte. Chojirio rannte Yamamoto überall hinterher, obwohl er nicht einmal sein Schüler war. Als er ihn eines Tages zur Rede stellen wollte, erklärte Chojirio, dass er vorhabe, Yamamotos rechte Hand zu werden. Yamamoto wollte ihn daraufhin als Schüler/Lehrling annehmen, doch lehnte dies Chojiro ab, da er sonst irgendwann Yamamoto nur kopieren würde. Sein Anliegen sei es jedoch, das zu übernehmen, was Yamamoto nicht könne. Um zu zeigen, dass es ihm ernst damit sei, hatte er sogar einen Monat lang intensiv trainiert, um das Bankai zu meistern. Yamamotos Intresse war damit geweckt, worauf es zu einem Trainingskampf kam, bei dem Yamamoto die zweite Narbe auf seiner Stirn erhielt. Trotzdem machte sich Yamamoto etwas lustig über das Bankai und meinte, dass es relativ schwach sei, worauf Choijiro schwor es zu trainiern, um damit Yamamoto eines Tages eine Hilfe sein zu können. Jahrzehnte später hatte Yamamoto Shunsui Kyōraku und Jūshirō Ukitake persönlich, von klein auf, ausgebildet. Er sah die beiden wie seine eigenen Söhne und war besonders stolz auf sie, da sie beide den Kommandantenrang erreicht haben. 1000 Jahre vor der eigentlichen Bleach-Handlung kam es zum Kampf zwischen Yamamoto und Yhwach, bei dem Yamamoto sich weigerte, seinen Gegner zu töten, weshalb dieser fliehen konnte. Als einige hundert Jahre später Zaraki Kenpachi sich der Gotei 13 anschloss, versuchte Yamamoto auch ihn auszubilden und brachte ihn zumindest das Kendo bei. Handlung 2. Saga: Soul Society left|thumb|Meister gegen Schüler Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Yamamoto bei der Besprechung der Kommandanten im Gebäude der ersten Kompanie, wo das Verhalten von Gin Ichimaru gegebüber den Ryoka als Tagesordnugspunkt festgelegt wurde. Nach Ichigos zweitem Kampf mit Vizekommandant Renj Abarai entscheidet Yamamoto zur Sicherheit der Zentralkammer der 46, dass sie eingeschlossen werden, um so vor den Ereignissen in der Soul Society sicher zu sein. Als seine beiden ehemaligen Schüler, Jūshirō Ukitake und Shunsui Kōyraku, Rukia Kuchikis Hinrichtung durch Sōkyoku mittels des Shihōin-Schildes verhindern und Sōkyoku vernichten, beginnt Yamamoto einen kurzen, aber intensiven Kampf mit seinen ehemaligen Schützlingen, bei denen er sich schweren Herzens dazu entschloss, seine eigenen Schüler für ihren Verrat zu töten, welcher jedoch durch die Verkündung von Sōsuke Aizens Plänen durch Isane Kotetsu unterbrochen wird. Kurz danach versammeln sich sämtliche Kommandanten der Gotei 13, um die drei Verräter, Sōsuke Aizen, Kaname Tōsen und Gin Ichimaru zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, was allerdings daran scheitert, das keiner der Kommandanten etwas gegen Aizen ausrichten kann. Schließlich werden die drei Verräter mittels Negación von Menos Grande nach Hueco Mundo geholt. Yamamoto scheint einzusehen, dass seine Schüler nur so handelten, weil sie es für gerecht hielten. Es werden alle Anschuldigungen gegen Rukia fallengelassen, ebenso entschuldigt er sich für sein Handeln. 4. Saga: Arrancar thumb|right|Kontakt zur Menschenwelt Während der Arrancar Saga hat Yamamoto nur zwei Auftritte bei denen er mittels einer Videobotschaft seinen Untergebenen in Karakura Town Befehle erteilt und Aizens wahren Plan - einen zweiten Königsschlüssel zu erschaffen, aufdeckt. Zudem erlaubt er es Momo Hinamori mit Tōshirō Hitsugaya zu sprechen, welche den jungen Kommandant aber auf einmal bittet Aizen zu retten, da er, ihrer Meinung nach, von Gin Ichimaru kontrolliert werde. Yamamoto bricht dieses Gespräch ab, als das Gespräch seiner Meinung nach ihre Genesung negativ zu beeinflussen beginnt, indem er Momo mittels Kidō möglichst sanft das Bewusstsein nimmt und merkt an, dass es für sie wohl noch zu früh sei über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Nachdem Orihime Inoue nach Hueco Mundo entführt wurde, befiehlt er Hitsugaya mit seiner Shinigami-Spezialeinheit nach Soul Society zurückzukehren, um sich auf den Krieg mit Aizen vorzubereiten. Außerdem verbietet er Ichigo in Hueco Mundo einzudringen, da er glaubt, dass Ichigo nur sinnlos sterben würde und seine Kraft im Krieg gegen Aizen gebraucht werde. 9. Saga: Fake Karakura Town und 11. Saga: Fake Karakura Town 2 thumb|left|Die drei Hauptgegner werden neutralisiert Nachdem Ichigo, Uryū Ishida, Chad, sowie einige Kommadanten und Vizekommandanten der Gotei 13, die der ersten Gruppe als Unterstützung geschickt wurden, von Aizen in Hueco Mundo gefangen worden waren und dieser mit einem Teil seiner Arrancararmee nach Karakura Town ausrückte, werden sie dort schon von den restlichen Kommandanten und Vizekommadanten der Gotei 13 erwartet, die sich dort für eine finale Schlacht gegen Aizen versammelt haben. Auf Anorndung von Yamamoto wurde das echte Karakura Town einige Zeit Vorher mittels einer Technik von Kisuke Urahara mit einer leeren Kopie ausgetauscht und nach Soul Society befördert, sodass alle Beteiligten mit voller Kraft kämpfen können, ohne an die Folgen für die Stadt und die dort lebenden Menschen denken zu müssen. Aizen scheint dies wenig zu kümmern - er plant, die Gotei 13 hier zu zerschlagen, damit er dann ohne Wiederstand seine Pläne fortsetzen kann. Ohne zu zögern, befreit Yamamoto sein Shikai und fängt Aizen, Gin und Tousen mittels Jōkaku Enjō einem Feuergefängis, so dass sich die Gotei 13 voll auf den Kampf mit den Arrancar konzentrieren können. Das Gefängnis hält eine ganze Weile, aber nicht zuletzt desswegen, weil Aizen nicht einmal versucht, sich zu befreien, sondern entscheidet, den Kampf zu beobachten. right|thumb|Yamamoto hält Allon auf Das erste Mal schreitet Yamamoto in den Kampf ein, als Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira und Hisagi Shūhei grosse Schwierigkeiten mit einem durch Harribels Untergebene erschaffenen Monster, Allon haben. Als das Monster die schwer verletzten Shinigami töten will, schreitet Yamamoto ein und brennt ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten ein Loch in Allons Brust. Im einem kurzen Kampf vernichtet der Kapitän-Kommander das Monster. Danach wird er von den wutentbrannten Sung-Sun, Apacci und Mila Rose angegriffen, doch mit einem einzigen Feuerschwall tötet er alle drei. left|thumb|Wiedersehen zwischen alten Bekannten Die Shinigami scheinen Schwierigkeiten mit den mächtigen Espada und dem eingetroffenen Wonderweiss Margela zu haben. Es scheint aussichtlos, als auf einmal alte Bekannte eintreffen - die kampfbereiten Vizard. Auf die Frage, auf welcher Seite sie stehen, antwortet Shinji Hirako, dass sie auf keinen Fall auf der Seite der Gotei 13 seien, aber auf jeden Fall auf der Seite, die gegen Aizen kämpft. Um ihr verspätetes Eintreffen zu erklären, sagt Shinji, dass die Barriere um Fake Karakura Town so stark war, dass die Gruppe um Shinji einfach nicht eindringen konnte und nur durch Zufall von Chōjirō Sasakibe Einlass erhielten. So entsteht ein Bund zwischen den Vizard und Gotei 13, welche gemeinsam alle der Espada besiegen können. thumb|right|Yamamoto will Aizen mit sich in den Tod reißen Die Siegesserie bricht, als Aizen Sosuke sowohl Gegner, als auch Verbündete niederschlitzt, um den verbündeten Kräften persönlich gegenüber zu treten. Während Aizen einen Gegner nach dem anderen so gut wie ohne Verluste besiegt, sieht man Yamamoto eine ganze Zeit lang nicht. Wie es sich herausstellt, hat Yamamoto seine Höllenfeuer-Technik vorbereitet, in der sowohl er, als auch Aizen, sterben sollen. Als Aizen ihn durchbohrt, hält der Kapitän-Kommandant ihn fest, so dass dieser nicht mehr von dieser Technik entkommen kann. Jedoch erscheint Wonderweiss Margela der erschaffen wurde, um Yamamotos Ryujin Jakka zu versiegeln und dies auch schafft, so dass Yamamoto scheinbar wehrlos ist. thumb|left|Yamamoto vs Wonderweiss Doch Yamamoto nennt die Gegner naiv und meint, dass 1000 Jahre lang kein stärkerer Shinigami, als er geboren war, so dass es nicht reichen wird, sein Zanpakuto zu versiegeln, um ihn zu besiegen. In einem Kampf tötet er Wonderweiss durch waffenlosen Kampf, jedoch explodiert seine Leiche wegen der absorbierten Flammen. Yamamoto schützt die Stadt mit seinem Körper und trägt schwere Verletzungen davon. Als Aizen siegessicher auf ihn zugeht und ihn töten will, greift Yamamoto sein Bein und benutzt die mächtige Kido-Technik Nummer 96 Ittou Kasou '''ohne Beschwörung gegen ihn und richtet schweren Schaden gegen den Arm seines Gegners an, jedoch konnte Aizen sich grösstenteils vor dem Angriff retten. Sosuke Aizen betont, dass dieser Spruch eine Selbstaufopferungs-Technik ist. Yamamoto überlebte die Anwendung dieser Technik dennoch und verlor dabei seinen linken Arm. Nachdem Ichigo Kurosaki Aizen besiegt hat kehren die Shinigami zur Soul Society zurück, wo Yamamoto Byakuya, Kenpachi und Shunsui Kyōraku rügt dass sie ihre Kapitänshaori verloren haben. 10. Saga: Zanpakuto Revolution arc (Filler) left|thumb|Schutz in der Barriere In der Vergangenheit hatten Yamamamoto und Ginrei Kuchiki, nachdem Kouga Kuchiki mehrere Shinigami und Seelen getötet hatte, den Plan gefasst, ihn in Karakuratown zu versiegeln, was ihnen nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Kouga auch gelingt. Wieder in der Gegenwart wurde er von Muramasa scheinbar in einer Barriere festgehalten, da sein Zanpakuto sich der Rebellion nicht anschließen wollte. Dies stellte sich im weiteren Verlauf der Story jedoch als Lüge heraus, mit der Muramasa Ichigo dazu bringen wollte die Barriere, welche eigentlich von Yamamoto zur Verteidigung gegen Muramasas Fähigkeiten geschaffen worden war, zu vernichten. right|thumb|Gefangen in Flammen Als die Barriere zerstört wurde, konnte Muramasa eintritt in Yamamotos Verstand erhalten und erfuhr dadurch wo Kouga gefangengehalten wurde. Kurz darauf wird Yamamotos Zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka von Muramasa kontrolliert und hält Yamamoto, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku und Tōshirō Hitsugaya einem Gefägnis aus Flammen gefangen. Yamamoto hat zuletzt verkündet, dass er Ryujin Jakka wieder seinem Willen unterwerfen werde. Dies schaffte er dann auch später. Lost Shinigami Saga 17 Monate nach der Schlacht gegen Aizen, kam Kisuke zu Yamamoto und erklärte ihm dass er einen Weg gefunden hätte Ichigos Shinigamikräfte wiederherzustellen wenn dafür jeder Komandant und Vizekomandant etwas von seinem Reiatsu dafür spendet und in eine Klinge überträgt. Obwohl dies verboten war willigte Yamamoto ein da er es als Pflicht der Soul Society sah die Schuld bei Ichigo, für dessen Sieg über Aizen, zu begleichen und befahl jedem in der Soul Society etwas Reiatsu zu spenden. Da Kūgo Ginjō Kontakt mit Ichigo aufgenommen hatte befahl er weiterhin Ichigo im Auge zu behalten. Sobald er die Wahrheit über Ginjo und dessen früheres Shinigamileben erfahren sollte und sich dann gegen die Soul Society entscheidet müssten die Kommdanten ihre Pflicht erfüllen. Doch hatte sich Ichigo entschieden sich nicht mit Ginjo zu verbünden und besiegte ihn. Jedoch kehrte Ichigo bei aus eigener Kraft in die Soul Society zurück und bat Yamamoto persönlich den Leichnahm von Ginjo wieder in die reale Welt mitzunehmen um ihn dort zu beerdigen. Yamamoto erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch. Thousand Year Blood War Saga left|thumb|Yamamoto erhält unerwartenten Besuch Einige Zeit später wurde dass Hauptquartier der 1. Kompanie angegriffen und eine Gruppe maskierter Quincys erreichte Yamamoto. Einer der maskierten, Luders Friegen, erklärte dem Generalkomandanten dass das Vandenreich ihnen hiermit den Krieg erklären würde und in ein paar Tagen die Soul Society angreifen würde. Um zu zeigen dass sie es ernst meinen töteten sie zuvor Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Als Yamamoto sie daraufhin angreifen wollte verschwanden die maskierten. Mit letzter Kraft wollte Chojirio seinem Kommandanten noch etwas über die Fähigkeiten der Angreifer erklären, konnte jedoch nur noch sagen dass sie etwas mit dem Bankai machen können. Am nächsten Tag bekam Chojirio eine Feuerbestattung, der Verlust seines treusten Mannes und ältesten Freundes traf Yamamoto schwer. Schon wenige Zeit später wurde die Soul Society von den Sternrittern des Vandenreichs angegriffen. Um selbst an den Kämpfen teilzunehmen übertrug Yamamoto seinem dritten Offizier Genshirou OkikibadasKomando und eilte ins Kampfgeschehen. right|thumb|Rache für Sasakibe Während der Kämpfe erhielten die Komandanten, somit auch Yamamoto, dass der Feind die Bankais nicht, wie angenommen, versiegeln sondern stehlen kann (da bereits vier Komandanten ihr Bankai verloren). Später erhielt er auch die Meldung dass Ichigo gegen diese Technik imun und deshalb auf dem Weg zur Soul Society sei. Auf der Suche nach dem Feind, rettete Yamamoto Hisagi das Leben und beschützte ihn vor Driscoll Berci. Wie sich herausstellte war es jener der Chojirio getötet und sein Bankai stahl. Dieser versuchte Yamamoto damit zu töten doch war es nach diesem viel schwächer als dass von Chojirios und somit eine Schande für diesen, was seinen Zorn gegenüber Driscoll nur noch mehr steigerte. Mit einer Attacke verbrannte Yamamoto seinen Gegner daraufhin zu Asche. Kurz darauf machte er sich wutendbrand auf dem Weg zu seinem nächsten Gegner und Anführer des Vandenreiches: Yhwach. Noch bevor er seinen Angriff starten konnte, erschienen Äs Nödt, NaNaNa Najahkoop und ein weiterer Sternenritter. Alle 3 wurden allerdings ohne großen Kampf besiegt. thumb|left|Yamamoto setzt sein Bankai frei. Nachdem Yhwach seine Untergebenen noch verhönt hatte, startete Yamamoto seinen Angriff auf ihn, was diesen dazu zwang sein Schwert hervor zu holen. Darauf hatte Yamamoto jedoch nur gewartet weil er so, sein Fleisch, sein Blut, seine Seele und sein Schwert in kleine Stücke zerschmettern kann, woraufhin Ryujin Jakkas Flammen sich auflösen und Yamamoto sein Bankai '''Zanka no Tachi (jap.太刀 Langschwert der übriggebliebenen Flamme) feisetzt. Es kam somit zum Kampf der für Yamamoto gut aussah. Der Generalkommandant hatte herausgefunden warum sein und Ichigos Bankai bisher nicht gestohlen werden konnte. thumb|200px|Der General-Kommandant ist besiegtEr erklärte dass dies daran läge dass er nie alle Techniken seines Bankais offenbarte und Ichigos Bankai immer noch in der Entwicklung stecke weshalb sie nicht vollständig analysiert werden konnten. Yamamoto setzte nun vollständige Kraft seines Bankais ein um Yhwach mit seiner Macht zu überwältigen und zu besiegen. Doch nach dem Kampf zeigte sich dass der Yhwach gegen den er gekämpft hatte eine Fälschung war. Der echte Yhwach hatte das Hauptquartier der 1. Kompanie angegriffen und kam erst jetzt zum Kampfplatz. Schnell versuchte Yamamoto erneut ihn mit seinem Bankai zu überwältigen, doch zeigte sich dass nur der echte Yhwach genügend Reiatsu hatte um dies zu stehlen. Der Anführer des Vandenreichs beschwor eine Klinge herauf mit der er dann Yamamotos Oberkörper abtrennte. Noch nach seinem Tot, versucht Yamamoto noch einmal sein Zanpakuto zu erheben, woraufhin Yhwach seinen Arm auch noch abtrennt und ihn als Schwächling verspottete. Trivia *Er liebt alle japanischen Gerichte und hasst im Gegensatz zu seinem Vizekommandanten Chōjirō Sasakibe alle westlichen Speisen. *In seiner Freizeit liegt er am liebsten auf seinem Balkon und lässt sich sonnen. Außerdem hat er das ungewöhnliche Hobby einmal im Monat die 1. Kompanie in seinen Räumen zu versammeln und eine Teeparty zu geben. Yachiru taucht ebenfalls immer zu diesen Teepartys auf, aber nur um alle Kuchen aufzuessen und geht dann wieder nach Hause. *Er legt Wert auf die Pflege seines Barts. Einmal im Monat schneidet er sich die Spitzen um ihn in Form zu halten. *Als höchster Hauptmann der Gotei 13 besitzt er eine überwältigende Macht, jedoch beginnen mit dem Fortschritt seines Alters seine körperlichen Kräfte nachzulassen. *In einem Omake finden Shunsui Kyoraku und Jushiro Ukitake ein altes Fotoalbum, das selbst Fotos aus ihrer Schulzeit vor über 300 Jahren enthält. Dabei stellen sie fest, das sich Yamamotos Aussehen seit damals kein bisschen geändert hat und sie fragen sich erschrocken, wie alt er wohl wirklich sei. *Vor harten Kämpfen legt er seinen Haori stets ab, indem er ihn nach hinten wirft so das er davongleitet und aus dem Blickfeld verschwindet. Das tut er, damit er nicht beschädigt wird. Gegen Allon legt er ihn nicht ab. **Er schimpfte auch mit Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki und Shunsui Kyoraku, als diese während der Schlacht gegen die Arrancar ihre Haori verlieren. *Genryusai ist lediglich ein Spitzname den er sich selbst zu zog. **Vorher hieß er aufgrund einer Narbe im Gesicht "Eijisai", nach einer zweiten Narbe hieß er dann "Juujisai" bis er selbst den Spitznamen in Genryusai änderte. **Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe war der einzige der ihn immer noch, privat, mit Eijisai ansprach. *Eine der Narben in seinem Gesicht stammt von Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, als dieser ihm sein Bankai vorführte. 250px|right *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:100 :Defensivkraft:100 :Geschwindigkeit:100 :Kidō:100 :Intelligenz:100 :Körperkraft:60 :Insgesamt: 560 Navigation en:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto es:Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai pl:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ru:Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:1. Kompanie Kategorie:Yamamotos Kämpfe Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime